I hit you with a suitcase
by gmythgirl223
Summary: This is an AU Caleo fanfic. I've had this idea for a long time. The Seven and their parents live on Olympus Island. They own a bunch of shops. Then Calypso moves in from Ogygia. Watch as Leo and Calypso hate each other then sloo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oowly fall in love. Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo. Rick Riordan does.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi. Read and review! this is a Caleo AU. The Seven and Calypso are all going to be 16 in this fic. Enjoy!

* * *

Narrator  


It was another hot day on Olympus Island. There were surfers surfing, tourists touristing, relaxers relaxing, and shop workers working. A normal day, to sum it up. Olympus Island is not a very big place, but it is definitely beautiful enough to not care about the size.

And Calypso Nightshade really couldn't believe it. She had finally landed at the new place that she would be living at for the next few months or so. She had moved alone. Her father: Atlas Nightshade had abandoned me when I was one year old. And her mother, Tethys Titaness had died when Calypso was thirteen. That was when she (extremely heartbrokenly) moved to Ogygia, an orphanage in Greece. Later, at age fifteen, because she was the only kid at Ogygia, the orphanage had shut down and shipped her to Olympus Island.

She didn't miss Ogygia too much, though. First off, she had always been lonely there. The matron was practically invisible. She did her work, but you never saw her. And second off, those who _had_ come occasionally to visit "the poor kids in this house" always left eventually.

Now Calypso was waiting for a friend of hers whom she had met when he visited Ogygia around two years ago.

He texted Calypso a few weeks ago telling her that he would pick her up at 9.00 outside of the airport "at a green bulletin board right around the left corner of the main entrance" and show her around. Calypso was excited, especially when he said he would be bringing some friends along.

So she stepped outside, went around the left corner and there stood a green bulletin board, that almost seemed to be draped with seaweed, because of the paint strokes on the outer frame.

A flyer caught her eye. She quickly scanned it. It said:

_**D**elphi **D**istrict's 11 shops-The _best_ in town!_

_Water activities rental: Poseidon Jackson_

_Candy shop: Sally Jackson_

_Skydiving equipment rental: Zeus Grace_

_Theater forum: Beryl Grace + Tristan Mclean (Performing every Saturday at 1.00 at Muses)  
_

_Beauty salon: Aphrodite Mclean_

_Bookstore: Athena Chase_

_Military collections: Mars Zhang, Emily Zhang & Frederick Chase_

_Pet: Phoenix (Grandma) Zhang_

_Fortune telling: Marie Levesque_

_Jewelry: Pluto Levesque_

_Mechanics: Hephaestus + Esperanza Valdez_

And attached to that, was a clip, that seemed to be cut from a newspaper. Calypso quickly scanned it.

June 22nd:

_Pluto Levesque, owner of the jewelry shop in Delphi District has just suffered a terrible ... thing. His wife, Marie Levesque was hiking in a cave in Alaska, when an avalanche rained down upon her. She did not survive this accident. Her funeral will be held on July 6th. May she rest in peace. P Levesque would also like to announce that her Voodoo magic store will be up for rent. Those who are interested are welcome to call XXX XXX XXXX or email  
_

"It wasn't a Voodoo Magic store," a girl's voice stated. Calypso jumped and turned around. Her shoulder nearly hit a younger girl's chin. She sprang back and gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to be so rude, I just noticed that you were reading that article."

Calypso smiled, the girl seemed flustered. "It's okay, it really is."

"Thank you."

"But don't think of renting that place," the girl said harshly. Calypso took a step back.

"I wasn't planning on it," Calypso retorted hotly. She was just reading it. This girl needed to _calm down_.

"Good, because my dad put it in the newspaper so that we don't seem too clingy, but all locals know not to mess with my father, and in this case, trying to rent the store, is messing with him."

She crossed her arms. Calypso raised an eyebrow cooly.

"Whatever," the girl huffed, "What's your name?"

"Calypso," Calypso answered shortly. She was annoyed that this girl was treating her like that. Like dirt.

"I'm Hazel. Hazel Levesque. Pluto Levesque is my father. And Marie Levesque _was_ my mother."

* * *

A/N: Alright, I get that Hazel might be a bit more hot-headed than usual, but if you think about it, she's a Roman demigod, so I think it is already kinda normal. Also, she just lost her mother, so you can expect her to just let all of her emotions out in one go. Especially with Calypso, a girl that she just met holding a newspaper article about her dead mother.

aLsO, I know the ages are kinda messed up but if you look at the main characters in HoO, you have two 13-year-olds, four fifteen-year-olds, two seventeen-year-olds, and one nymph/goddess that is like four-thousand-years-old. Lol.  
But anywayyyy, please comment, vote, and follow!

~gmythgirl223**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya I'm back! Thanks to TempestWolf999 and Guest for reviewing. Now here's chap. 2 **

_Percy Pov._

I was waiting at Half-Blood Airport for my friend Calypso. I had brought my girlfriend: Annabeth Chase, Leo Valdez, and Piper Mclean. We were waiting at the baggage circle thingie number 9 . Those were the flights coming from Greece. Then, suddenly I saw a girl with caramel hair, light skinned and turquoise eyes. **(It says on Riordan Wiki that Calypso's eyes are turquoise. I dunno but I'm using it.) **She looked around uncertainly until she finally saw me. "Percy!" she cried. She embraced me. "It's so good to see you." I smiled. "You too Callie." I replied warmly.

_Calypso Pov._

I went to baggage circle thingie number 9, to pick up my stuff. I didn't have much stuff along from the orphanage. I had a backpack that was carry-on and I was waiting to pick up a medium sized suitcase. I saw my suitcase and took it off the conveyor. Then, with nothing to do, I started looking around for Percy. I finally spotted him with a girl that had honey blonde curls and stormy grey eyes, a boy with curly dark brown hair and a mischievous smirk, and a sweet looking girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes. I ran over and hugged Percy tightly. "Percy! It's so good to see you." He smiled and said, "You too Callie."

I couldn't believe that I was seeing him again. Last we talked face-to-face was two years ago. Percy introduced me to his 3 friends.

"Calypso this is Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend." He pointed to The girl with the grey eyes. "This is Piper Mclean." He pointed to the brown haired girl. "And lastly this is Leo Valdez" He pointed to mischievous smirk guy. "All of you, this is Calypso. A girl I met during my vacation in Greece." I smiled and said politely, " Hi, It's nice to meet you."

Annabeth asked, "Where will you be staying Calypso?"

"Oh, she caught me there," I thought.

"I don't know," I said

Percy offered for me to come to his place to spend the night and book a hotel for the next day. So then I went to pick up my suitcase, but Leo insisted to carry it for me. I agreed and so he carried my suitcase over, tripped over something on the ground and hit me with the suitcase causing me to black out.

Nope! Certainly not what I expected...

**Well, that was it. I hoped you liked it. Favorite, follow and review!**

**Peace out,**

** gmythgirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya peoples i'm back! Thanks to TempestWolf999 for reviewing, Amberdust ofThunderclan for favoriting.**

**aaand lets get on to the story!**

_Piper Pov._

I watched as Leo hit Calypso with her suitcase causing her to black out. I immediately rushed to her side. Percy stared in shock at Leo then began yelling,

"What the Hades did you do Leo?!"

Leo looked sheepish then said, "Oops?"

"Oops doesn't cut it Leo! When she wakes up you are going to say sorry over and over to her understood?" said Annabeth.

Leo gulped and said, "Yes, ma'am"

_Time skip (Calypso has woken up)_

As Percy got Calypso's bags in the his car, (without any more black-outs) we sat down, with Percy driving, Annabeth in the passengers seat and the rest of us in the back seats. I went in the middle to prevent any fights. I decided to break the awkward silence, "So what are you going to be doing Calypso?"

She looked a bit startled at first. "What? Oh, um I don't know. Probably something with gardening."

Then I said enthusiastically, "Cool! I've got a friend whose mother owns a gardening center. Her names's Demeter Gardner. Her daughter is Katie Gardner."

She smiled and said, "That's nice. Maybe I'll try for a job there. After all I have to earn my own money now that I'm on my own. The orphanage gave me three hundred dollars to begin with."

Leo said, "You can ask Demeter today. 'Cause work begins Monday: tomorrow."

**That was it. Next chapter is about the Seven +Calypso working!**

**See you then, read review...**

**Peace out,**

** gmythgirl:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya guys I'm back. Here's chapter 4 of I hit you with a suitcase. Enjoy and review.**

_Calypso Pov._

I put my bags down at Percy's house and I told his mother, Sally Jackson that I would be applying for a job.

I followed the instructions that Piper told me to get to Gardner's Garden. When I got there I saw a small building made of birch wood. There were all sorts of plants growing on the sides of the shop. As I walked in a bell tinkled and I gasped. The interior was full of plants. There was a small white desk posing as the cash register and in the back there were big, glass doors and behind those was a massive, beautiful garden. I was shaken out of my thoughts when a girl about my age with brown hair and grass green eyes asked me, "Hello! I'm Katie Gardner. Can I help you with something?"

I nodded. "Um, yes. I just moved here and I needed to make some money. Piper Mclean said that this place suited what I desired. Is there still a spot maybe?" I asked politely.

Katie looked surprised. She answered happily, "Oh yes! We've been searching employees lately but nobody wants to work at a gardening shop."

"Here, let me take you to my mother." She led me to the back of the cottage. Where there was a small door. Katie led me through it and on the other side was a lounge. I saw some other employees. Katie introduced me to them.

"Peoples, this is Calypso Apali. Calypso, these are: Miranda Gardiner, Billie Ng, Meg McCaffrey and my mother Demeter Gardner."

"Hello," I said tentatively.

"Hi!" the group chorused.

Then Katie took charge. "Billie, Meg, it's your guys' turn on duty. Mother, Calypso here has some questions for you."

Demeter smiled warmly and replied, "Shoot!"

I began, "Well, I just moved here and I would like to apply for a job. May I?

Mrs. Gardner said, "Of course! We'd be honored. But before we begin I'd like to know more about you. Here" She handed me a sheet of paper that had all sorts of questions on it. For example: How old are you, Days that are preferable to work, What do you know about the moonlace plant. That kind of stuff.

_Hazel Pov._

_T_oday Percy, Piper, Annabeth, and Leo went to pick up Percy's Greek friend. I was working on my shift at my dad's jewelry shop. As soon as my shift ended,

a guy named Nico di Angelo would be doing his. When it ended I went to my friend Jason's house to pick him up, then my boyfriend Frank. We bought pizza to get ready for a welcome party for Calypso.

At the Jacksons'

As soon as Calypso left the place, we snuck out of behind the couch to start getting ready.

**Get this party on! Wohoooo! Okay... dundundun.!**

**see ya guys next update and don't forget to review!**

**peace out,**

** gmythgirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I'm so so so SORRY for not updating. It's hard to explain but basically I cannot update as often anymore. :'( Sorry! Get ready for chapter 5! Review because you all know how much I love signing in to my inbox and seeing review, reviews and reviews!**

_Leo Pov._

Calypso.

I couldn't get my mind off of her. From the moment I saw her, I had a small crush on her. She was beautiful, graceful and sweet.

That is, when she isn't glaring at me for knocking her out.

But tonight us Seven, Katie, her boyfriend Travis, and Calypso were gonna be gathering at Percy's, and we would all have dinner together.

I asked my Dad to drive my to the Jacksons' house. **(Btw I forgot to mention, Esperanza and Marie Levesque are dead so M.L.'s shop is shut and the Levesques are wondering what to do with it.)**

When I got there Jason opened the door, greeted me and went away to do whatever he was doing. I saw that I was quite early.

I explored the house a bit and followed an amazing smell to the kitchen where Sally Jackson was cooking dinner.

"Hello dear! You're quite early, only few people have yet to arrive," Sally said.

I smiled and answered, "Oh, okay then. I was just searching around a bit."

I continued my journey. I went into the living room where I saw Piper feeding the Jacksons' pet blowfish: Paul. **(haha. overused pun I know)**

Also I spotted Jason and Frank at the far end playing Set. **(I LOVE THAT GAME!) **I kept going further down the hallway until I reached Percy's bedroom. I heard some weird sounds coming from there, so I opened the door to find out what was going on. What I saw scarred my eyes forever. Percy and Annabeth were laying on Percy's bed kissing each other fiercely. I let out a small shriek Percy and Annabeth heard my shriek and jumped up and blushed furiously. They fixed their shirts and Annabeth patted her hair down. They looked so embarrassed.

"VALDEZ!" Annabeth yelled.

I yelped and ran out of the room right in to the kitchen.

Sally, who was still cooking looked startled when I barged in there.

"What's wrong dear?"

I debated whether I should tell her or not. I finally decided to tell her. After all, she was Percy's mother and she deserved to know.

"Your s-son a-and A-Annab-beth w-were. Ehhm, ummm," I stuttered. I took a deep breath and told her. "PercyandAnnabethwerekissingandIaccidentlywentinandsawthem." I blurted out red-faced and embarrassed.

Sally smiled amused. "It's okay. They do that a lot. I can't count how many times I've walked in on them kissing. The first time it was quite a shock , but you'll get used to it. Don't worry."

"O-okay," I said still stuttering.

Then, the doorbell rang. I went to the front door and opened it. Calypso was standing there with her caramel hair in a side braid. Her leather band that went around her head was still as present as ever. and she wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a crimson blouse and some white sandals. Behind her were two identical boys with brown hair and blue eyes, and one girl with brown hair and green eyes.

I recognized them immediately. The boys were my bro's Travis and his younger brother Connor Stoll! I also acknowledged Travis' girlfriend Katie Gardner.

"Hi peoples, come inside! Travis and Connor, can I quickly talk to you guys? Calypso and Katie, wait here." I blurted out.

"Um, okay?" said Katie confused. I dragged Travis and Connor to the back of the hall where no one could hear us. I quckly told them my plan to prank Calypso and Katie and they smirked mischievously.

"Great idea Leo!" they said in unison

**Oooh! cliffhanger! What's their plan gonna be? Find out in the next chapter! or not. If you want a sneak peek take my challenge. Who is my second favorite couple in Pjo? answer in the reviews and the ones who have it correct I will PM them a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**(Hint: one of them is Jason. Who is the other?)**

**Yours in demigodeshness, (did i spell that right?)**

** gmg!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout-outs to: TempestWolf999, Guest, Rm7201, asveerapeneni, thesteelsamurai06, lukevonthoff .com, and a whole bunch of Guests, for reviewing, favoriting, and following! If you haven't done that yet, DO IT NOW! **

**Note: can the Guests when reviewing, invent a quick username when reviewing so I can address them directly? Thanks!**

**As for the story, well... Here you go!**

_Leo Pov._

Conner and Travis grinned like two madmen. Oh, gods were cruel. I couldn't believe this. We stepped back out into the hall and, "Calypso! Katie!"

"What?" said Calypso sounding annoyed.

"Come with us!" said Conner.

"Why?" asked Katie. Damn, these girls are suspicious. I mean they have every right to be, but still.

"Just come," I said exasperated. They followed us into the hall. We stopped outside Percy's bedroom. I smirked evilly. I opened the door, pushed the girls in, and locked the door (I took the key from the keys hook the Jacksons have) while Katie and Calypso shrieked and Percy and Annabeth coughed.

* * *

I AM A LINE BREAK! MY NAME IS... WAIT, WHAT _IS_ MY NAME? XD

* * *

_In downtown Half-Blood City Calypso Pov._

I was going shopping today with Annabeth, Katie, Hazel, and Piper. They told me I needed new clothes. I guess they were right.

My orphanage clothes were drab, tan shirts and grey pants. You could also have worn-out jeans. Or a grey dress.

We went to a place called Moirai's Wheel. It was a clothing store. We walked down a lane next to a beach. It was called Neptune's Surf. It was the most beautiful beach on Olympus Island. We saw surfers surfing, tourists touristing, and relaxers relaxing. I loved this place already.

When we got to Moirai's Wheel we immediately entered. It was huge. There were 5 floors. And each was _gigantic_. I gaped. There was a glass-domed ceiling. Each floor was pretty much a big balcony stretching around the inside of the clothing store.

"The more to choose from, the longer it'll take," I muttered. I heard Annabeth snickering. Katie and Hazel just smiled.

Piper grinned "I like this girl."

Katie said, "Of course! Who doesn't?"

"Um, Leo?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth laughed drily. "That doesn't count. He knocked her out."

"Whatever," Katie said. "Let's get down to business. Calypso chooses, we pay," she declared.

I was shocked. "I'm not letting you guys pay for my needs!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes, you are. You're practically broke."

"Excuse me," I said affronted. "I have enough money."

"For money and rent," Piper said snarkily.

"Katie's mom will be paying me."

"Still, it's not enough."

"Yes, it is," I argued back.

"We're not letting you pay for this."

"I'm not letting you all pay for this either!" I exclaimed.

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Both of you, shut up," Annabeth cried.

"How about Calypso pays $5 per product?" Hazel suggested.

"$10," I said.

"Fine. But if we keep arguing, the store will be closed, we'll be locked in, and the only thing that anyone is going to be paying are _fines_," Hazel said.

* * *

TIME SKIP _DOES_ KNOW ITS NAME. -BUT IT FORGOT IT. :'( XD

* * *

We walked around the store looking for clothes. The other girls also bought some stuff.

We walked to the dress department. I browsed through some casual looking ones. I saw a white _chiton_-lookalike with a thin, brown, braided belt. I liked it. I put it on my arm.  
I kept looking. Most of them didn't really seem my type. Suddenly, a dark green halter top-dress caught my eye. I saw another girl (she looked older than me but much more petite) heading towards it and I made sure I got it first. I practically grabbed it out of her hands. She narrowed her eyes and retreated. "Heh, that girl looks familiar," I thought. I brushed it off. Whatever. I searched a bit more and took a violet, glittery strapless dress.

I went into the changing room and tried the chiton on first. I really liked it. It was my style. It had golden links and was typical of Ancient Greek attire.

Then I tried on the green dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. It looked amazing on me. It was tight at the top and cinched together at the waist, then flowed out to my ankles. I loved it. That was a definite yes. But only for parties and that. I tried the strapless dress on after that and it looked hot on me I guess, but it was a bit too showy and glittery for my taste. I went out and paid for the 2 dresses. I then got three pairs of jean shorts, two pairs of sport shorts, one blue skirt, seven different T-shirts, two long-sleeved shirts, two pairs of leggings, and three pairs of jeans.

I knew that I was supposed to meet up with Hazel, Katie, Annabeth, and Piper next to the lady's underwear store, but a cunning plan suddenly appeared in my head. I smiled shrewdly.

I went to the front desk and paid for the stuff myself.

Hihi. Then I went out and met the girls at the lady's underwear store and told them.

They were a bit annoyed because they said that they had kind of wanted to welcome me with paying, but I said that it was fine and that if they really insist on welcoming me properly, do it some other time.

We went out, and suddenly I remembered who that girl from the store was.

**O.o. I'm evil! Cliffie! If you want to know what happens, review, favorite and follow! 'Cause that gives me motivation. Then, I know that there are people out there reading and loving this fic . Please, it means the world to me.**

**Love,**

** gmg223**


	7. Chapter 7

**fgfgfg****ghghgh ****Hi all! I'm updating early to make up for the last humongous gap. Please read and review. You know the drill :P  
Shout-outs to Guest for reviewing. Again, would you please just type in a guest username, so I can address you directly? Thanks!**

**Guest: Nope! Nor Drew or Khione. She's an OC good guy. You'll just have to read this chapter and find out who she is! Enjoy, and thanks for the review!**

* * *

_Calypso Pov. _

_Earlier on I hit you with a suitcase:_

_Most of them didn't really seem my type. Suddenly, a dark green halter top-dress caught my eye. I saw another girl (she looked older than me, around twenty-two-ish, but _very _petite) heading towards it and I made sure I got it first. I practically grabbed it out of her hands. She narrowed her eyes and retreated. "Heh, that girl looks familiar," I thought. I brushed it off. Whatever. I searched a bit more and took a violet, glittery strapless dress._

_I went into the changing room and tried the chiton on first. I really liked it. It was my style. It had golden links and was typical of Ancient Greek attire._

_Then I tried on the green dress. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. It looked amazing on me. It was tight at the top and cinched together at the waist, then flowed out to my ankles. I loved it. That was a definite yes. But only for parties and that. I tried the strapless dress on after that and it looked hot on me I guess, but it was a bit too showy and glittery for my taste. I went out and paid for the 2 dresses. I then got three pairs of jean shorts, two pairs of sport shorts, one blue skirt, seven different T-shirts, two long-sleeved shirts, two pairs of leggings, and three pairs of jeans._

_I knew that I was supposed to meet up with Hazel, Katie, Annabeth, and Piper next to the lady's underwear store, but a cunning plan suddenly appeared in my head. I smiled shrewdly._

_I went to the front desk and paid for the stuff myself._

_Hihi. Then I went out and met the girls at the lady's underwear store and told them._

_They were a bit annoyed because they said that they had kind of wanted to welcome me with paying, but I said that it was fine and that if they really insist on welcoming me properly, do it some other time._

_We went out, and suddenly I remembered who that girl from the store was._

That girl was Alessandra Gail. A close friend that visited Ogygia Orphanage once before. Her dad was in Greece for half a month for work-related stuff, and we met. We had lost contact over the years. I wanted to meet up with her again sometime, but I couldn't communicate with her. Then I thought. If she moved here I would be seeing her often-ish. Olympus Island wasn't all that big. I brushed it off.

When we got to Hazel's neighborhood, Jupiter-Singel, we dropped her off there along with Piper who was coming over to Jason's house that was also there.

Then, we went with Katie to Ceres Avenue where she lived. We said good-bye and headed on to Annabeth's house where we would be hanging out.

* * *

TIME SKIP REMEMBERED IT'S NAME AGAIN. YAY! BUT, IT'S A SECRET. HIHI ;)

* * *

Soon, we arrived at Annabeth's house.

"Oh wait, I think I forgot my house keys. They're inside," she said with a sheepish smile.

"No problem. Let's just ring the bell."

"Okay."

Annabeth rang the bell of her house. The person that opened the door sure got a reaction out of Annabeth.

She squealed, "Malcolm! You're back!"

The boy Malcolm, which I presumed to be around twenty-two in a grey C6 University hoodie (That was the best architecture university of America) and blue jeans smiled at Annabeth and hugged her.

"Hi Annie," he grinned. "Long time, no see."

Annabeth looked so happy. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?"

"Ah, my dear, young, naive sister. There is a very wise word called a surprise," Malcolm chuckled.

"You idiot. I know what a surprise is. Let me introduce you to Calypso Apali, my newest best friend."

I smiled shyly. But I was shocked. Annabeth considered me a best friend already? Suddenly, I felt a lot more confident. I stuck my hand out.

"Calypso Apali. I just moved here from Greece."

Malcolm smiled warmly at me. "Malcolm Chase, Annabeth's older brother, 22 years." **(I know that canonly [is that even a word? XD] Malcolm's last name is Pace {read Camp Half-Blood confidential peoples}, but for the sake of this story it's Chase. 'k?)**

So I was right.

Malcolm ushered us inside.

''Come, come. I've got a surprise for you, Annabeth."

"What?" demanded Annabeth.

Malcolm smirked- clearly enjoying Annabeth's way of handling the suspense. "Patience is a virtue, my dear sister Annie."

"Don't call me Annie, Mallie. Just tell me."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting married. You're invited, and your friends. That means you too, Calypso."

"Thanks, Malcolm," I replied. "But to whom are you getting married?"

Malcolm answered, "Oh, a Russian girl that you all don't know. She is also half Hebrew. She goes to Minerva's Academy for Science Physics. She's got dark brown hair and light blue eyes.  
Her name is Alessandra Gail."

* * *

**Tuh, tuh, tuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! Return od Alessandra Gail! All bow to the powerful Russia-Hebrew twenty-two-year-old physician. Lol XD**

**Review, favorite, and follow and you get a quick update. Don't forget Guests to just type in a guest username, so I can address you directly. It's much handier. Thanks! And until next time bye!**

**~gmg223 **


	8. Very important AN please read!

_**PLEASE READ THIS! THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT**_

* * *

**1**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, first off, sorry, this isn't a chapter. I just want to say a few things.

1) This isn't a chapter like I said, I'm really sorry for all those that saw this email and came on here and didn't find a chapter, but this really crappy author's note. Which brings me to the second thing.

2) I am currently editing the story. When I first began this, my writing style was really bad, and now I'm slowly improving, so I'm under the process of editing the whole story. Not only am I fixing grammar and spelling mistakes, but I am also revising the plot a bit too. Every time I fix a new chapter and publish it, you will be notified by me deleting this A/N, and then re-posting it with the chapter number(s) that I fixed at the top where you can see a "1". Currently only chapter 1 has been edited. Luckily, I only have seven chapters so far, and six to go. I have already begun with the second one.

3) During this time of crisis, I wish you all to stay safe.

~gmythgirl223


End file.
